


先让兄弟们爽爽（车）

by Umiisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiisacat/pseuds/Umiisacat
Summary: 字面意思，是车我得承认，写正文比开车难多了





	先让兄弟们爽爽（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：一方性转  
> 不能接受的现在退出还来得及

从基地到便利店的距离不算近，田野换上了平常的T恤短裤，只是衣服明显宽松了一大圈，运动鞋也变得不合脚了，因此只能穿着拖鞋出门，走起路来啪嗒啪嗒的，胡显昭也不急，权当陪她散步，空气里飘着白玉兰的香味，闻起来倒很有些温馨的感觉。  
田野在便利店的货架上挑挑拣拣，脑海里不知怎的就浮现出赵志铭的那句话。“她”还是男生的时候两人倒是做过几次，不过碍于在基地很少有两人独处的时间，大多数时候只能找去外地打比赛的时候在酒店的房间里厮混一会儿。田野倒还真没有想过变成女孩子做那些事情会是什么感受，一下子也不知道脑子里哪根弦搭错了，反正明天就能变回去了，今晚稍微尝试一下也没问题的吧。  
她这样想着，在胡显昭低头对比配料表的时候悄悄凑到了他耳边吹了口气。  
“你想不想试试和女孩子是什么感觉？”

临时起意的活动因为没带身份证只得找了家偏僻的情侣酒店，前台服务员一脸见怪不怪的看了他俩几眼，收了钱便扔出串钥匙，上楼的时候附近的房间时不时传来暧昧的声响，弄得两人都有点脸红。  
虽然也不是第一次做，但是以这种身份来开房还是第一次，胡显昭手都不知道往哪里放了，见田野也紧张得开始啃手指，他叹了口气，终于鼓起勇气伸手抱住了对方，怀里的身躯微微发抖，田野下意识地攀住他的脊背，把头埋到他的肩膀上。  
“别怕。”胡显昭揉揉她的头发，搜肠刮肚了一会儿，也只能吐出这两个毫无水平的字眼。  
“你说不怕就能不怕的吗。”田野拍了一下他的肩膀，“到底应该怎么做啊？”  
你都不知道要怎么做就来撩我，田野你是真的牛逼。当然这种话说出来今晚就没完了，胡显昭安慰似的亲亲她的额头，再是眼睛，顺着一路向下滑过脸颊，最后轻轻吻住对方的嘴唇。  
柔软的嘴唇还带着草莓酸奶的香气，胡显昭觉得自己在吮吸一块果冻，但稍微加上一点力道，田野便轻轻哼出声，舌头被报复似的咬了一口，两人微微分开一些，田野红着眼睛，咬咬牙主动解开束缚了她大半天的内衣，哆嗦着牵起他的手放到自己胸口上。  
“你……你摸一摸？”  
丰满的胸部挺拔又富有弹性，笼在掌心里像一团雪白的兔子，胡显昭没忍住使了点劲揉搓了一下，女孩子便呻吟着向后退缩，“唔……不要这么用力，有点疼。”  
如果说之前几次上床的时候田野还只是比较娇气，现在的“她”简直是一朵挂着露珠的花蕾，娇贵得轻轻吮一下就会在身上留下一块痕迹，胡显昭也不知道该怎么让她放松下来，只得小心地搂着她面对面坐着，慢慢去亲她的脖颈。  
田野喘了一会儿，稍微推开他去拿床头的润滑剂，挤了自己一手，闭上眼睛就要往自己身下送，胡显昭被她粗暴的动作吓了一跳，赶紧握住她的手腕，“别急啊。”  
“你……你才比较急吧。”田野稍微挣扎了一下，没扭开，胡显昭这话听着倒像是她自己急色的样子，脸一下子便红了，“快一点吧……不然等下回基地太晚了。”

胡显昭自己也硬得难受，但好歹听说过女孩子也是要好好扩张的，往自己的手上也挤了一些润滑剂，这才小心地向她小穴探去。  
第一根手指进去的时候田野就疼得了湿了眼眶，胡显昭只得边缓缓抽动手指边去安慰她，田野却咬着嘴唇摇摇头表示没关系，双手顺从地环绕到他背后揪紧了衣服，同时身下努力放松，胡显昭心疼她不停掉下的眼泪，一边忍着快要爆炸的欲望一边替她扩张，不住地亲吻她颤抖的身躯，一路落下连串的吻痕，直到痛苦的呜咽变为呻吟，紧绷的身体化作一池春水，田野伏在他耳边小声说可以了，快进来。

和男生做与和女生做有什么区别，胡显昭一边顶弄一边想，其实没什么区别，或许是因为对象都是田野，不管是平日里吵吵闹闹的田野，还是现在咬着指节不让自己尖叫出声的田野，对他来说并没有什么不一样。胡显昭往她腰下塞了个枕头，捏着纤细的腰肢往里顶撞，雪白的皮肤被情欲染成了淡淡的粉色，丰满的胸脯随着动作摇晃，胡显昭俯下身去含住那对乱跳的小白兔，感觉自己在吃一块嫩滑的奶冻。花径实在太过紧致，磨得他俩都有些难受，田野无意识地微张着红唇，嫩葱似的手指在身下翻搅，不得要领的玩弄自己小小的花核。

原来快乐的地方是这里吗？胡显昭心下一动，牵起她的手吻了吻，自己伸出手去轻轻摩挲了一下那个小点，来自他人的刺激比自己动手强烈太多，属于女孩的娇小身躯狠狠弹了一下，痉挛似的想要缩起来，却被胡显昭强行展开，一边玩弄那个让她难以招架的小肉珠，一边不住地亲吻她。

多方刺激之下田野很快就挡不住了，她只觉得内里被恶狠狠地鞭挞，胸前作乱的唇舌又弄得她酥酥麻麻的，身下花核还被不轻不重地撩拨，快感从各处汹涌而来，冲的她的理智摇摇欲坠，只能讨好似的捧起胸部送到他面前，流着泪小声祈求胡显昭慢一些，再慢一些。

别哭了别哭了，真的结束了。田野扭得像在风雨中颤抖的梨花，簌簌落在他怀里，胡显昭在她膝窝处轻轻咬了一口，把一直挂在臂弯里的长腿环到腰际，伸手兜着后背把人抱起来。田野迷茫地看着他，胡显昭亲了她一口，低下头突然加重了力道吸吮她粉嫩的乳尖，手指微微发狠着揉捻她敏感的花核，身下用力抽插了几下，在田野高潮的尖叫声中冲着那个隐秘的处所释放出来。

温暖的液体从深处涌出，把灼热的性器浇了个透，两人都悠长地舒了口气。稍微平复了一会儿，田野抽抽鼻子，又娇又软地喊起疼来，胡显昭抽出身抱起她去洗了个澡，浴缸里放满了热水，田野坐进去红着脸擦洗身上的暧昧痕迹，洗着洗着就恨不得咬胡显昭两口，“你弄这么多印子，回去被发现了怎么办！”  
胡显昭替她揉搓着长长的头发，还得小心泡沫不要跑到对方的眼睛里：“不会啊，我特地挑了T恤不会露出来的地方啃的。”  
田野回过头不轻不重地锤了他一下，有些羞赧地想要合上双腿，胡显昭看着她满身深深浅浅的红痕，情欲的证据从前胸一路蔓延到下身，就像雪地里的梅花瓣，心情不由得大好，“闭眼，我帮你冲头发。”  
用毛巾温柔地替对方擦干身体，再把直说身下疼的大小姐抱回床上给人吹干头发。腿间遗留着被强行扩张和反复摩擦后隐隐约约的疼痛，田野苦恼地拉扯了几下短裤盖住那些引人遐想的吻痕，冲收拾东西的胡显昭后脑勺扔了个纸团：“我累了，你背我回去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的乘坐


End file.
